


指镇啊十八练习

by KuLian



Category: 1111
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuLian/pseuds/KuLian





	指镇啊十八练习

是指镇。残暴无情直男傻将军x乖巧可爱生育机器  
*后天双性镇魂注意*前期无爱情注意*生崽注意  
剧情梗概：  
“只是一个孩子的关系，我是不会对他负责的。”  
……  
“真香！”  
  
* 指挥官＝General  
镇魂＝Requiem  
白衣＝Genius  
罪深＝Guilty  


“最完美的促生体与最强大的人类结合，诞下的后代才是我们想要的。”科学家白衣的声音在空荡荡的廊内响起，“今天是双方值得纪念的第一次会面。”  
“惊喜而又荒诞的会面。”在他身边，作为他话中后者的指挥官平静地接道，嘴角似乎还咬着丝微不可查的嘲讽，“你知道那个促生体在诞下后代之后的命运吗？”  
“上头并没有告知过我们。”白衣诚实地道。  
“完美的基因携带者只需要一个就够了，”指挥官仿佛在试探白衣一样，一双比血液还深沉的红眸紧紧锁住白衣，语气森冷道，“所以我会亲手杀死她。”  
白衣的脚步不自觉向一边偏了些，暗自克制着自己快要揪起来的眉头。与他并肩走着的人似乎一开口就带着点淡淡的血腥气，作为一个整天泡在实验室里接触冷冰冰机器的研究人员，他对那种丝毫不作掩饰的戾气是适应不来的。  
“这点我也多少可以猜到，虽然可惜了点，但毕竟也只是一个促生体，我可不会拿自己的生涯和性命开玩笑。”白衣比谁都清楚自己的立场，“不过再容我纠正一下，将军阁下。对于那个促生体，你应该称之为「他」。”  
和普通的人类不同，促生体没有性别——准确来说，只是天生没有性别，却全部具有十分完美的生育与基因延续的能力。  
在现今人类社会的认知范围中，促生体与寻常人类的外形几乎无二，只是外貌都更加中性俊美。它们与任何生物结合的后代都能在基因上得到飞跃般的优化，可惜促生体大都身体孱弱，数目也相对比较稀少，大都被当作生产人类优异后代的商品。  
并且以现在的科技水平而言，人类大可通过给促生体后天注射激素，以此来将外形改造成特定的性别，这更使很多富人对买下这么件实用的玩物趋之若鹜。  
通过嵌在墙上的小型隔离窗，指挥官一眼瞥见里面的合金实验台。出于窗框的视觉局限，他只能看清上面搁着两条修长的小腿，肤色比多数普通人都白，却不如意料中那样像是女性的骨骼。两只膝关节都被小幅度地收起，那双赤裸的足同样白得显眼，脚掌紧贴着下面的台子，十只脚趾都蜷缩着，似是在忍耐着什么的模样。  
“这个促生体是特殊的，本来的原主想要让他的外表成为雄性，但中途机缘巧合被我们的人发现他身上有极其完美的基因，政府就高价买下了他，接着丢在了我这里。”白衣看穿了指挥官的疑虑，十分严肃地解释道，“送过来的时候都已经快过青春期了，应上面的要求，我们在这两个月内只能再尽力让它往雌性的方向偏移。”  
“既然我现在因为上头的命令站在这里，那就说明你们成功了……”指挥官说的是肯定句，只是句尾放慢了语速，以此来表示自己完全没有因为他的解释而打消疑虑，毕竟两个月的时间真的算不上长久。  
“只能说……并不算完全成功。”  
“怎么说？”  
“该有的几乎都有了，不该有的……”白衣有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，“也保留着。”  
“能协助我完成任务就行。”  
“真是委婉又残酷的说法，看在对方是自愿的份上，好歹把他当作一夜情人看待吧。”  
“没有那个义务。”  
指挥官一口堵死了这个话题，同情心不适时宜泛滥的科学家只得收敛表情，推推鼻梁上看似不轻的镜框，变回一贯的冷淡。  
看着指挥官通过面部识别解开房间的禁制，推开大门，白衣也就转过脚尖，一副准备立刻离开的样子。  
可惜指挥官的声音还是快他一步，将他阻拦下来：  
“你们对他做了什么？”  
“我只是负责把他安置在这个房间，保证他的生存而已。具体的去问问Guilty吧，据他所说只是喂了些有益的药物。”  
白衣一副竭力想把自己撇清出去的样子，在指挥官的眼中却变成了万分的可疑。  
毕竟现在那个房间里的促生体听到开门声后便蜷成一团，甚至还发出了痛苦的呻吟声，看上去一副半死不活的样子，怎么看都是之前被谁动了手脚的。  
指挥官迅速在那赤裸的身体上巡视了一圈，确认下那个促生体并没有被虐待过的痕迹。  
开什么玩笑，要是之后在他的手上出了什么差池，到时候上头怪下来，可就谁都说不清楚了。秉着谨慎的行事风格，指挥官决定追问到底：“那是什么药物？”  
“……不是什么特别的东西，我可以保证他没有生命危险。”  
“Guilty子爵是出于什么目的给他用的？”指挥官并没有理会白衣语气中的闪躲。  
“为了他的使命能顺利进行。”  
白衣暗想，好歹是烈性催情药这种东西，总不见得给堂堂帝国的将军灌下去吧。他觉得自己真的该暂时离开一下了，顺便去打个电话跟某位促生体供应商讨个说法，再把人掳来澄清一下自己作为科学家的名誉问题。  
“监控的电源都已经切断，无关人员也都被禁止在附近逗留了，不必担心。”于是他转身就走，踏入走廊尽头的电梯时还不忘提一句：“我在楼下等你，将军。”  
白衣走后，寂静重归房内，床上的黑发促生体依旧压抑着声音，异常的喘息声却也格外清晰。  
那张介于少年与青年之间的脸正浮现着痛苦的神色，感知到指挥官接近，他微微侧首，一双颜色奇特的眼睛便从原本紧合的眼帘内漏出片面光景。  
“我是Requiem……将军。”  
自称镇魂的促生体正用着十二分力气来让自己的语气平静一些，虽然并不怎么管用。腿间的那根器官颤颤巍巍地立着，还未发育完全，可惜由于这个延续后代计划的缘故，它今后也不会再长大了。  
指挥官点点头，以此作为唯一的回应。  
“未来的一段时间内……我将会是您为期时间短暂的伴侣，并且将会保持这一关系，直到诞下您的子嗣。这是我至高的荣幸……将军。”  
黑发的促生体就如在之前演练过许多次那样，一边背诵着预先设定好的台词，一边主动分开双腿，将藏在其下最隐秘的地方暴露给面前那个眼神冰冷的人：“请……按照Genius说的那样、让我怀孕。”  
话语间没有一丝不情愿，仿佛这就是他自身的意志。  
可指挥官没有立刻被那片春光吸引，仅是使双目在那惹人注意的异色虹膜间巡梭了两回，他发现，无论是哪只眼睛里都没有光。  
明明生得那么漂亮，倒是有些可惜了。  
这个名为镇魂的促生体正如白衣先前所说的那样，既有男人的部分，也有女人的部分。握住促生体的脚踝，丝毫不懂得怜惜地将他拖向自己，指挥官脸上没有半点波澜，一副打算速战速决的样子。虽然白衣脾性古怪，但这位天才科学家对帝国的忠诚还是十分值得相信的，因此有他把关，也不必担心镇魂被喂下的是什么同归于尽的毒药。  
他连解皮带的功夫都省去，直接拉开裤链，掏出里面那根尺寸不小的物件。  
“我会速战速决。”原本是没有多话的打算的，可指挥官还是鬼使神差地这么说了一句，连他自己都没有预料到。  
“嗯。”镇魂似是天生就没有羞耻心，顺从地被指挥官打开身体，人偶般精致的脸上也看不到半点情绪，眼神空洞地望着对方，任人摆布。  
指挥官完全没有被情欲控制过的经历，看到这样的镇魂当然也不会立刻起反应。他握着自己绵软的顶部，在湿滑的入口周围用力磨蹭几下，直到上方小小的几片肉瓣被碾得舒展开了粉色的内侧，被肉瓣充分抚慰，陌生的酥麻感逐渐从顶端蔓延开来，才开始向湿地谷底的那张小口进攻。  
小口吐出的爱液是灼热的，几乎燎化了将军冰冷的红眸，烧炙着逐步沸腾起来的欲望。虽然光是一截前端就让镇魂痛得闷哼出声，可指挥官似是没有听到，毫不留情地挺身，一举捅开了那方狭窄的通道。  
镇魂终于第一次惊叫出声。  
囚禁着促生体的实验室里，实验台上的将军衣冠整洁，甚至没有太多的皱痕，与身下那个不着寸缕的人形成了十分鲜明的对比。  
撕裂的痛楚就这样毫无预兆地袭来，黑发的促生体大口吸着空气，呻吟就如洪流泻闸般，再也遏制不住。  
“将军、唔——”  
“……”  
即将喊出的疼被硬是咽了回去，因为镇魂很清楚，即使哭喊出来也没有意义。同样地，指挥官虽然惊讶于镇魂体内的舒适，也只作一声低哼，不再多话。  
好在天性使然（抑或是药物作用的帮助），在指挥官没有停顿的缓慢抽动中，眼眶里已经蓄出泪水的促生体很快就变得配合起来。  
对方的态度并没有表现出的那么强硬，至少顾及到自己是第一次，还是放轻动作，打算循序渐进的。  
他的双手高举过头顶，指挥官手套紧裹的双手按在两边，它们的主人并没有打算做任何多余的接触，血色的眼睛依旧冷冽，只是被情欲镀上了一层暗色。  
“啊……唔……”  
促生体觉得自己的胸口——准确地说，是胸口立起的两点涨得厉害。如果继续注射雌激素，它们将来会长得更成熟，并且具备完好的哺乳功能。他知道，只要对方那双手——就算隔着手套也好——只需要抚慰和蹂躏就可以缓解这份不适，却不知该怎么表达才好，只能发出一连串不可能被读懂的呻吟。  
幸好有指挥官的深入，虽然不够熟练，快感也及时赶来了。尝到了滋味，镇魂觉得刚才的痛与不适仿佛已经不值一提，腿间痒得如蚂蚁噬心，里面的软肉被又热又硬的东西厮磨爱抚，开始的痛感逐渐消退，腰也软下来，从血液乃至骨髓里都是酥的。  
指挥官的每一次进出都会带出黏腻的汁液，都是来自于包裹着他的软穴。穴口很小，在努力吞吐的过程中甚至不时被翻出一些里面的嫩肉，颜色已经被血和欲望染成色情的嫣红。镇魂的股间早已湿黏得一塌糊涂，或许是药物的作用，指挥官不带半点情感的眼神，宛如机械般冰冷的动作，还有那根毫不怜惜地捅穿自己的肉棍，无一不在勾起镇魂身体深处潜藏的兴奋。  
渐渐地，夹杂着血丝的粘液从股缝里被赶出来，流到实验台上，被不断耸动的臀肉糊成一片甜腥淫靡的画，还有小部分沿着台子的边缘滴落下去。镇魂漂亮的脸沾满着泪水，呻吟哽在喉间，只有喘息随着涎水从嘴角漏出，再有促生体独有的诱人的荷尔蒙作用，任谁都无法抵御住这样可怕的诱惑。  
饶是指挥官这样的绝对禁欲者，也不能成为例外。  
虽然已经被捣得连趾尖都在发软，促生体修长的双腿依旧紧紧地缠着对方的腰，军服的布料摩擦过小腿肚，军人结实有力的身体被那份力道教唆，在一次又一次的撞击中插得更狠，埋得更深。  
两人都没说话，到高潮的时候却十分有默契地同时呻吟出来。恍惚中，镇魂只觉得久违地听到了指挥官的声音。  
指挥官将镇魂的双腿抬得更高，镇魂也很配合，收紧臀部，紧紧咬住体内那根逐渐疲软下来的东西，以确保对方的精子尽可能多一些地进入自己的子宫。经过如此激烈的情事，指挥官做这些还是靠着尚且清醒的理智，而镇魂却是完全凭着本能，就好比是一只交配过后会原地打滚的母猫。  
“辛苦了。”  
丢下一句话，红眼的将军顺手用一旁干净的毛巾擦去污迹，整顿好衣服后便踏出实验室，只留下一副狼狈样貌的促生体。  
还有之后骂骂咧咧过来叫醒镇魂和他一起收拾实验室的科学家。

那之后，指挥官在工作之余就得来白衣这里见镇魂，履行完上面派下来的职责后又提起裤子就走人。这样持续了半个月有余，他终于被忍无可忍的白衣赶了出去，理由是指挥官每次来都像逛窑子的客人那样，这让科学家甚至对自己的职业产生了怀疑。  
当然，不止是堂堂人类中实力最强大的将军，还有拎着行李箱被一起推到研究室门外的，号称促生体中基因最为完美的个体。  
一个再平常不过的夜晚，气质冷傲的将军正坐在工作桌前，用钢笔的尾部有一下没一下地戳着台面，努力地将文件上密密麻麻的小字塞进脑中解读。  
他很烦躁。  
这里原本是他自己一个人独住数年的地方，可现在有另外的人正使用着他的浴室。倒不是他不愿让人进去那里，可对方的脑子里好像少了根什么，一副实在是不怎么懂得什么叫色诱的样子，大摇大摆光着身子在那边晃悠。  
浴室离他所在的书房不过是门框相接的一个折角，指挥官又不喜欢关门，刚才的一个抬头，简直不要太刺激。  
门外浴室里的暖光氤氲，水汽隐约传递来沐浴露的香味，断续的冲水声在不停地敲打指挥官的思维。指挥官不由得想起镇魂第一次被自己压在身下的样子：灯光下白得有些不可思议的肤色，因为紧张而微微颤抖的腿根，紧紧包裹着自己的湿热，还有那双被快感浸润的眼睛。即使他们之后也做过几次，可令他印象最深的还是那个时候，镇魂虽在害怕在忍受疼痛，却也乖顺地接受他的满足感。  
不知过了多久，水声停了，案桌上的那份文件依旧纹丝未动。  
当镇魂裹着大两号的浴袍出来的时候，他下意识地扭头，对上了一旁让他有些在意的视线。  
“我打扰您了吗，将军？”  
促生体眨眨眼，投来询问的眼神，同时语调依然毫无起伏。  
确实是打扰到了。  
镇魂为了不让发梢的水滴将地板弄湿，正不停地用毛巾擦着。身上的浴袍是适合夏季的，薄薄的根本遮不住胸部的形状，甚至能看到上面的两点突起，在腰间的系带也并没有被系上，随着擦头发的动作，隐约露出里面的景象。可他的脸上却写满了疑惑和无辜。  
即使在战场上被称为冷血的将军，在军队里被视为铁血的领袖，可作为一个男人，面对早已食髓知味的珍馐，到底也还是会适时充血的。  
“过来。”  
于是他命令道。  
促生体的受孕率比之人类而言低得可怜，受到“繁衍”的生物本能影响，他们的交配欲望也就比人类强上不少。单凭那两个字是用对方只在和自己做爱时才会有的低哑嗓音说的，镇魂就知道对方想要的是什么了，这也足以让他产生高兴的情绪。  
自从镇魂来到指挥官家里以后，便把缺乏常识这一点展现得越发淋漓尽致，想到使命了就睁着一双好看的眼睛直言，指挥官也就由着他去，反正感觉挺舒服，也没什么损失。直到有一次，他在指挥官副官在场的时候就要求做爱，直接被脸冷到极致的将军瞪了一眼。幸好从那以后，他也就学会了跟随将军的意愿来，不再主动提起。  
这次的机会镇魂可是等很久了。  
不需要什么前戏，他直接跨坐在指挥官的腿上，腿间那张小嘴便轻松地吞下怒胀着的柱体，一直咽到最深处，又与之贴合得无比亲密，连那些润滑用的液体都被完完全全地堵在里面，让他感到异常地难耐。不过和第一次做比起来，他们的契合度已经高上许多了。  
与外表无机质的样子不同，镇魂的腿间总是十分炽热湿润的，仿佛随时都准备好了被自己侵入，而只有自己知道这件事的事实让指挥官十分满意。  
鼻尖萦绕着水汽，微暖，带着少许香味。身上尚还残留着没来得及擦干的水，一些顺着流畅纤瘦的线条淌到腿间。那里很干净，没有毛发，苍白又没有瑕疵的肤色让镇魂愈发精致得不太像真人。  
「Succubus.」  
不知为何，指挥官的脑中突然跳出了这样一个名词，他依稀记得这是来自神话中的虚构物种，意为“伪装成女性的魅魔”。  
有着男性的骨架和脸，却正用女性的器官和他做，这个词形容镇魂真是再适合不过。  
不巧的是，桌上的手机在这个时候响了。  
指挥官越过坐在身上的镇魂，拿起手机，熟练地按下接听键：  
“是我。”  
「抱歉，突然想起来一些事情，所以才在这个时间来叨扰你。」  
“你说。”  
听见电话那头熟悉的声音，镇魂停下动作，屏住呼吸维持着原来的姿势，生怕打扰到他们的对话，并且和往常一样，睁大了空洞的异色眸子对上指挥官的脸。  
「不是什么重大的事，就当工作之余聊聊天。Requiem最近还好吗？」  
指挥官腾出一只手揽住镇魂的后腰，让镇魂的身体贴上自己的胸口。这个距离甚至能让镇魂清晰地听到电话里白衣的声音。  
“老样子……工作第一。”  
饶是镇魂这样迟钝，也从将军的口气中听出了一丝戏谑。  
还未细想其中的含义，体内便被安静蛰伏着的大家伙一顶，呼吸一滞，差点没漏出呻吟。他将指挥官咬得更紧，不解地看向应该是处于不能被打扰状态的人，对方却还在和白衣一来二去地对话，然后他便看到，趁倾听的空隙，指挥官状似心不在焉地用口型说了“继续”。  
虽然无法理解对方这样做的动机，但促生体从来都是听话的。刚才那一下弄得镇魂里面又出来不少，润滑十分足够，镇魂动起腰来就能听见粘稠的水声。  
「……所以，Requiem的存在只有少数人知道，尽可能的话还是对外保密比较好，免得横生枝节——」  
促生体将黑色的脑袋埋在指挥官颈肩，靠攀在上面的手背堵住逐渐粗重的喘息，不过手机离得太近，他只漏出一点声音就被白衣听到了。  
「你旁边有人吗？」  
“没。”指挥官面不改色道。  
「我好像听到Requiem的声音了，他在你旁边？」  
“他在浴室，你听到的是猫发情的叫声。”说罢，指挥官侧首，伸手摸上趴在自己肩头的黑色脑袋。  
确实是发情的猫在叫。他想。  
如果这时候镇魂抬头的话，或许就能看到指挥官嘴角牵起的微笑。  
白衣还想说些什么，不过指挥官抢先一步继续之前的话题：“不过对外也只能说是我的同性伴侣了，之前他已经在我的副官面前向我……”接着他一顿，花了数秒才找到适合的词，“向我求爱过。”  
「那可真是有点头疼了。」电话那头，白衣的语调倒是平静。虽然那个科学家不论听到什么惊人的话都不会作出太多反应，这一点和指挥官倒颇有几分相似。  
夏夜的闷热笼住半裸的身躯，两个男人富有磁性的声音不断从旁撩拨着鼓膜，但镇魂却逐渐将注意力全部转移向它们其中一个——来自那个若无其事地操弄着他的人，愈发低沉性感的声音：“无所谓，倒不如说你和Guilty的问题更……”  
后半句内容镇魂已经无法理解了，他只知道自己的双腿只剩膝盖还抵着坐垫，小腿都因趴开而呈悬空状态，为了支持上半身不停上下耸动，已经有点泛酸。可这并不影响他从主动的吞吐中获取快感。  
其实刚刚指挥官顶到最里面的时候，他就几乎已经高潮了。  
微微隆起的胸紧贴着指挥官的胸口，两粒凸起来的小红豆磨蹭着单薄的布料，指挥官手指轻轻一勾，雪白的胸前便不再有浴袍的遮掩，连带着露出大半截同样雪白的肩膀，还有那副形状清晰的锁骨。他的手在镇魂的腰胯上游移，手掌温度还是有点凉的，镇魂觉得被摸过的地方却像火烧一样。他扭动腰身，渴望着那份凉意来浇灭，即使火只会越烧越旺。  
“Requiem，”这时，指挥官的声音把他从深渊中拖出来了一点，“电话，是Genius。”  
指挥官说得太过简略，镇魂愣了许久才理解是要自己听电话。他慢慢吞咽着体内的性器，一边接过手机，脸颊蹭着指挥官的鬓发，触感软软的，又痒痒的，令他的脑袋清明不少：“Genius……”  
「刚才听将军说你洗完澡了，就叫你过来顺便作下例行报告，Requiem。」  
站立许久的小家伙贴在指挥官的小腹上，顶端在之前的刺激下也吐出透明的液体，全身都透出好看的嫩红。  
“好的，我知道、了。”镇魂微微调整了下姿势，将腿张得更开，为的是迎接指挥官有些恶趣味的再次顶入。  
“今天是、计划施行第三十六天……”  
“与将军的性行为总次数为十五……不，十六次……”  
“检测……最后一次检测时间为今早十点四十七分，结果是……嗯……”  
“阴性、无怀孕……迹象……唔——”  
身下的人力度很大，镇魂几乎是攀在指挥官的身上才承受住进攻，在不住溢出的快感下，他的声音也不复以往报告时的那样缺乏感情。  
「最近身体上有什么变化么？给我具体的数据。」幸好，白衣貌似没有察觉到他的异样。  
“唔呒……”镇魂无意间瞥到手机屏幕上的通话时间已经将近十五分钟。  
和每次指挥官草草了事便去投身工作不同，这场性事持续的时间明显比以往都长，加之维持这种姿势有一定难度，双腿甚至都开始发软，他便试着终止这次的谈话：“Genius，今天还没有测试血压，明天再……”  
不过对面可是远近闻名的二十四小时工作狂白衣，看样子是没有商量的余地了：「无妨，昨天的就好。」  
“嗯……胸围比三天前增加0.8cm，身高无变化，体重减少0.6kg，今天早上、七点整测得血糖为……将军、唔——！”  
「将军？」  
“没事……踩到猫尾巴了。”指挥官突然抢过手机，说话也有些喘，不过相比之下，镇魂已经连思考这句话是什么意思都放弃了。  
“Requiem已经困了，明天早上我再让他打给你。”  
简略地应付了下白衣，指挥官终于挂断电话。要是继续下去，白衣再迟钝再单纯也能听出来他们在做什么。  
两人说到底也只是工作上的合作关系，刚才解下镇魂的浴袍只是觉得它有些碍事，在镇魂喊他的五秒之前，指挥官都没想过再做出什么更加逾越的事。不过那两个软软的小山丘总是蹭上来，隔着衣服也能感觉到上面两颗硬硬的乳粒，它们的手感应该都很不错吧。于是趁着情欲正浓，他顺手摸上去揉了两把，这也引起了镇魂极其少见的惊慌失措。  
“将军……不行，这样太舒服了……”拜他所赐，镇魂一下子又出了不少水，更积极地配合起指挥官的动作。肉体撞击的声音愈发激烈，指挥官一只手环住镇魂的腰，另一只手揉捏着手感极好的胸部，一次次将自己送向镇魂体内的最深处。  
“之前自己在浴室里做过了？”  
“……嗯。”  
怪不得洗个澡要这么久。  
老实地回答过后，被踩到尾巴的异瞳黑猫仰起身子，一股热流便被强硬地注入体内，那件半挂着的浴袍也终于从他的身上完全滑落。  
不过，夜晚才刚刚开始。


End file.
